


what do you see? (requests - closed)

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mentions of dissociation, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Protective Dream, Realistic Minecraft, Request book, Songfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: "There will come a soldierWho carries a mighty sword...There will come a poetWhose weapon is His word...There will come a rulerWhose brow is laid in thorn."-Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos----------------------------------------My request book, comment your requests to submit them!My requests are currently CLOSED.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951354
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Rules of the Book

Hi, I am Queen_Of_Sarcasm aka Queenie and this is my request book!

I will do any requests that you want, you just have to put them in the comments below and I will write it!

However,

I will not do ;

\- Graphic violence

\- Any romantic/sexual relationships especially Tommy/Tubbo if you request that, you will be muted/banned and your comment will be deleted

\- Suicide 

\- Abuse (implied or mentioned is allowed but should be kept to a minimum)

\- Cross-overs of non-MCYT creators

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -  
> "Mayhaps one of the sleepy bois/ Schlatt's perspective on the events that unfolded in "who broke that poor boy?"  
> from @mocharie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, wanted to do something with good ol' Philza Minecraft, so here you go!
> 
> (Recommended that you read "who broke that poor boy?" before you read this one-shot)

Phil is an even more observant man than he is given credit for.

He is often called the wisest of his family which he guesses is true but people often say that for his eye for detail in creation, and it is true, his buildings are amazing on an unbelievable scale. However, he is also good when it comes to the details of people, how they think, what they feel. He is a better father for it.

He knows that his sons have all been through things in the past. He can recognize their eyes and how they act, he can tell what their actions mean because he has been through the same things. Phil has been through pain and strife, so if he can prevent his sons’ from going through any more pain, he will.

Phil is painfully aware that he and his sons stand out compared to the “average” person. Phil himself has a pair of dark gray wings that sprout from his back and have sprinkles of white that look like stars stretching through them. Phil can read the language that is etched into enchanted weapons without a single thought and he has knowledge of the gods that should be spoken of. Phil is more than a regular person (but that is for another time).

Techno’s difference is the most obvious one. His bright pink hair, tusks, and folded pig ears stand out compared to other people. There are other people like Techno, hybrids, but they are few and far between, and Phil knows that there used to be more but there are worlds where hybrids are less than welcome. Techno knows how to fight, how to kill before he learns how to care and love (If people give Techno cruel looks for his appearance, Phil will just step in front, spread his wings out, and draw the attention).

Tommy and Tubbo’s differences are less obvious. Tubbo’s ears are slightly pointy and the fact that animals flock to him even the aggressive ones, and the grass is greener where he steps. Tommy’s teeth are sharp, his nails look more like claws and his speech has a slight snarl. Phil has a faint idea “what” his youngest boys are but he won’t force that on them (if he feels slight magic in their souls that feels ancient, he ignores it).

Phil used to think for years that Wilbur was the most normal of them all. Wilbur had no obvious physical differences like the rest of his family and he can talk to people as well as his father. Whenever the family has to go into a town, Wilbur is the one who orders the inn, the one who goes into the store and the one who acts as the family’s “face”. It is a sad thing that he has to do it but it is necessary.

Phil thought of his son as perfectly normal until certain things started to reveal themselves. It was another windy night, winter was in high power in the Antarctic Empire and Wilbur hadn’t come back inside after 5 hours. Wilbur left to get more wood for the house’s fire and he had yet to return. Everyone, even Tommy, was getting worried. So, Phil took the initiative, grabs his coat, and rushes outside.

Phil walks for what feels like hours, his eyes squinted trying to see through the heavy snow but he suddenly feels the snow stop. He stops walking and looks around confused, he looks forward again and sees a pile of dropped wood, and his son.

Wilbur stands there, staring off into the horizon, the snow seemingly stopping in a perfect circle around him. Wilbur’s fingers are coal-black at the tips, cracks spreading up his hands. His beanie, now clutched in his hand, revealing his hair that is sprinkled with a bright blonde. Phil feels a deep unease deep in his heart, and for once, he is afraid of his own son.

Phil approaches, his hand out and as he places it on his son's shoulder, Wilbur turns around. His eyes, usually a dark brown, are now almost blue and he has a giant smile on his face. Phil places his hands on his son’s cheeks and tries to see if his son is still there. Phil squints and any other person would have just seen a blank slate but Phil looks deeper, and he still sees his son who is so, so scared deep down in there.

So, Phil does what any good father would do, and he hugs his son.

Phil wraps his wings around both of them, to block them out from the world. The wind around them begins to pick up again, getting faster and faster until Phil is almost getting thrown into the wind but he stays his ground and keeps his grip. They both stand there in the middle of this ever-growing storm until the winds begin to calm and Phil feels water dropping onto his shoulder.

He looks up to see his son’s, now crying, face. His eyes are now their original dark brown and his brown curls are back to their original color. Wilbur, with a hesitant voice, asks his dad what happened, why is here? Phil just says that Wilbur got lost but they are going to go home now.

Wilbur hesitantly nods, before taking his father’s hand, his fingers now the normal color (but Phil still sees black cracks under his fingernails that look almost like ash). Phil grabs the wood before he leads his son back to their home where their worried brothers wait. This is where Phil realizes that perhaps, Wilbur is the weirdest of them all.

In the time that follows, Phil takes even more notice of Wilbur. Phil knows to listen for when his son’s songs get a hollow echo to them that doesn’t fit the room, when his eyes seem glazed over when he goes blank and the wind seems to pick up. Phil learns to bring his son back home with a hug, an encouraging word, and a smile. 

Phil knows deep down what happened to his son. He has a faint memory of gods that wanted to create a hero that they could use, a child that would do their bidding (Phil thinks bitterly that he will bring this up at the next celestial meeting, then he wonders what the fuck a celestial meeting is and why his wings feel heavier at the thought).

Phil and all of his sons are “different”. Some of these differences, more obvious than others. So, when the world where they became a family begins to break apart, Phil worries more than he lets show. He worries that if his sons are alone, they have no one to back them up. Techno will have no one to draw the attention, Tommy and Tubbo will have no one who can possibly control their secret magic.

But, Phil worries most for Wilbur. He knows that not everyone is as observant as Phil is, he knows that if anyone else had found Wilbur in the middle of that storm, either one or both of them wouldn’t have come back. So, as they all hold hands before they step into the portal light, Phil looks at Wilbur with a worried glance (and he sees a faint flash of blue in his son’s eyes before they are all whisked away).

(And when Phil gets a ping on his communicator that a man is running rampant in Dream’s server, a man who can seemingly control the winds and who seems to be able to tear at the world’s energy. Phil just sighs, straightens his bucket hat before flying out his front door, ready to punch some gods in the faces for turning his son into a monster).


	3. I'm Not Angry (Anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -  
> "Hey,can i request some Protective Dream and little brother Tubbo angst & fluff? Like, Dream gets hurt protecting Tubbo and Tubbo goes to Tommy & Techno & Wilbur to help?" from @Loony.
> 
> I am sorry if I didn't really get the "& fluff" part but I did my best to get that good Protective Dream/Little Brother Tubbo content, so here you go!
> 
> (Sorry, if Dream is a little OOC, I haven't written from his POV before).

_ “I'm not angry anymore _

_ Well, sometimes I am.” _

I regret a lot of things, I hope this will not be one of them.

I watch the festival with my breath held from the sidelines. I can see the entire event from my perch, I can even see Wilbur and Tommy on the closest building. Tommy stands there, looking concerned and Wilbur is leaning closer with anticipation and a cruel grin on his face. I have flashbacks to the night where I gave him the TNT but at this moment, he looks, at least, a little more in control.

That night was barely a week ago but it feels like it was a century ago. Wilbur broke that night, I still don’t know what pushed him over the edge but I can assume. The look in his eyes was something that I have seen before in the mirror. A man who needs more, who wants more than he has been given and if he needs to stain his hands, cloud the sky and burn the grass than who cares? (I also saw the look in Sapnap’s eyes when he came back from burning the forest down).

Maybe that is why I gave him the TNT. I hate Schlatt as much as he does, and if I can get rid of that tyrant before he gets into my land, then any explosion will be worth it. There is another reason that I hate that man and their name is Tubbo. That bastard has basically kidnapped the kid and now the kid is on the stage, giving a speech that even I know he doesn’t believe in.

I know the kid thinks I hate him, but I don’t. When he and his twin arrived in this world, they were both so scared and I know they still are, but for some reason, even if I love Tommy, me and Tubbo connected more. Before the war, we would spend time in the wild, I would hunt while he foraged. We would rant for hours about the most stupid stuff, maybe that is why we connect. I know that we both have friends who let us talk about what we are obsessed over but none of them truly understand. I guess having someone who understands is something we both needed. (It helped that Ant taught me to be at least a bit more patient).

We haven’t had days like that since the war and I know that is my fault. However, I still care so much about the kid. I know that Schlatt isn’t good to him. I can see it in the even more hollow eyes, the shaky hands and the tight shoulders. My hands clenched into fists at the thoughts but I shake it off as I hear the voices from the stage get louder.

_ “I don't think badly of you _

_ Well, sometimes I do”. _

I immediately jump up with panic. I see Tubbo, now in a yellow concrete box (reminds of the walls that once surrounded his home) and I see that devil, Schlatt, in front of him and I can hear him begin to speak. A speech about how he knows what Tubbo is doing and my heart freezes. Even from here, I can see Tubbo begin to panic, confused mutterings emerging from his mouth. 

My attention is drawn from Tubbo as I hear Schlatt’s voice grow in sound before he puts his hand out to the audience. I watch as Techno gets up from his seat and my head is filled with memories of the duel, my axe feels heavier and the scar across my nose aches at the thought. I watch silently, as Techno steps up, the sounds of heels across the wooden stage as he steps up.

I watch Schlatt put his hands on Techno’s shoulder before gesturing to Techno’s crossbow. I stumble up and get prepared. I see out of the corner of my eye, as Tommy begins to prepare to run and I see Wilbur hold him back (why is he going to let his brothers get hurt? I am not even their “true” family and I seemingly care more). I know deep down that Techno won’t hurt his little brother but I am still concerned.

I watch to see Techno freeze up, before he reaches down to load his crossbow. The cries of Tubbo, Niki and Tommy become static in my ears as I watch Techno lift his crossbow up (I find myself on a wooden boardwalk with a bow in hands, and I turn to see blonde hair, blue eyes and blood). I hear the faint sound of a firework being lit and in this instant, I grab an ender pearl from my side and throw it.

I hear of a firework going off, then the feeling of burning cuts across my chest. (I also think where the fuck has George gone, and why did he ever side with this devil).

_ “It depends on the day _

_ The extend of all my worthless rage _

_ I'm not angry anymore”. _

I fall down onto the stage and look up to see Techno above me, a shocked look on his face. I hear Tubbo, crying behind me and I see out of the corner of my eye as Tommy pearls onto the stage next to us. I try to sit up to protect him from Schlatt and Quackity but I see them lying on the ground, injured from the explosion and only then is when the pain hits me.

I look down to see my usually bright green hoodie now stained red with burns and blood scattered across my chest, directly above my heart (I think bitterly that Bad would be pissed at me for ruining my clothes). A hole, the size of a quarter in the middle of it. I place my hand on my chest to try to stop the bleeding and I feel myself get lifted up. I struggle at first but I calm once I see that it's just Tubbo and Tommy, their arms wrapped around my shoulders as they carry me.

I feel myself get carried off the stage and led away from the festival, the sounds of people yelling after us becoming white noise in my ears. I only hear the sound of Tubbo’s tears and Tommy’s angry whispers in my ears. My vision goes cloudy as I find myself being taken into a tunnel, and before I think, I find myself being laid against a stone wall.

My vision clears to see the face of Tubbo before me, his face stained with tears and I put a shaky hand up to wipe them away. He asks me why I protected him, I just tell him that he’s just a kid and that he shouldn’t be hurt like that (I think faintly that I was a “kid” barely 3 years ago).

_ “I'm not bitter anymore _

_ I'm syrupy sweet _

_ I rot your teeth down to the core _

_ If I'm really happy.” _

My attention is drawn away by the sound of Tommy starting to yell, I tilt my head to see Techno begin to approach and I watch as Tommy stops him, and I watch as Tommy begins to scream at him, asking why he tried to kill Tubbo? What the fuck was he thinking?

I don’t see Techno’s expression change, but I see deep down in his eyes as he catches my gaze, a guilt that I can relate to. Tubbo walks over to Tommy and tries to calm down, saying that there are more important things to worry about, but Tommy just shakes Tubbo’s hand off. I sit myself up more and faintly tell Tommy to please just shut up.

Tommy turns around and he starts to yell at me, but his voice goes quiet once he sees me (and I am not mad at him for this, he was just a kid that was forced to become a leader and I feel guilt as I see his scar from the duel peek from under his green bandana). Techno just says that he regrets what he did, he truly does but he needs Tommy and Tubbo to do something for him while he tries to stabilize me.

Techno says that he needs the twin boys to check up ahead, in case there are any of (L)manburg’s soldiers. Tommy begins to protest but he is stopped by Tubbo who leads them both away but not before Tubbo looks back at me with a sad smile and hope faintly in his eyes. 

Techno then crouches in front of me and he begins to try to bandage my injury but I see him slowly get more and more panicked as he realizes how bad the wound actually is. He looks up at me and I can see panic in his eyes as my fate reveals itself to him. I just grin and tell him that I know I am already too far gone, and that I accept it. He answers back, with a shaky voice, that he is sorry.

I tell him that he has no need to be, if anything, this is a better ending. I am worth less than Tubbo and I know that Techno was pressured, he had nothing else to do (I hate lying in my final moments because I know that Techno could have stopped Schlatt but the bloodlust and fear got to him. I don’t blame though, because I have done worse with even less pressure).

I just tell him to sit next to me and ask that we just have a conversation, nothing special. He looks at me with a sad look on his eyes before he lowers down and sits at my side, letting me rest on his shoulder. We talk for the next couple of minutes, about nothing and everything at the same time (I know that everyone would be shocked at the sight of the two men considered the universe’s greatest warriors, just relaxing in the end).

Our conversation is cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching and before we can even react, we see Tommy and Tubbo running back to us. They quickly tell us that everything is safe, and that we should get back to Pogtopia quickly so that my wounds can be patched up (me and Techno look at each other and silently agree to not tell the boys of my fate).

So, Techno gets up and pulls me into his arms with a bridal carry. I look up at his face as he does this and I see (a pair of fox ears, a beanie, a pair of sunglasses, ram horns, a white hood, a multi-colored mask) a golden crown and bright pink hair. I look to my left and see (a purple hoodie, a reindeer onesie, a dark gray sweater, a yellow jumper, a bright blue crystal-encrusted hoodie) a green bandana and a red/white t-shirt. I am distracted, however, by a faint voice.

And I see Tubbo. The only person that my mind focuses on in this final moment. 

_ “It depends on the day _

_ If I wake up in a giddy haze”. _

His dark green tie missing from his neck and his suit ruined. Ash and blood splattered across his face. Tears in his eyes but a faintly hopeful smile on his face. I gesture for him to come closer, and he steps forward. I whisper in his ear that I am so happy to have him as a little brother. He looks at me with a surprised smile before we all begin to walk forward. Me in Techno’s arms, and Tommy + Tubbo at the sides.

I lean into Techno’s arms, and as I close my eyes, (I see a pair of cat eyes and glasses. I taste muffins and see a tail. I smell fire and see a white bandana. I see a pair of goggles and a bright blue shirt. I see a blonde ponytail and a matching green hoodie, and hear a voice calling me a stupid older brother). I smile, thinking that I at least will get to be buried in the woods.

(And you do get buried in the woods, but not before Techno watches you go with a bittersweet gaze, not before Niki cries when she sees your body get carried in, not before Wilbur’s madness is broken for a second when he sees his “accomplice” now dead, not before Tommy yells at whoever he can see because he doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad that you are gone, not before Ant, Bad, Sapnap and George spend the next couple days waiting for you to come back but you never do, not before, the world, the universe realizes that one of its greatest warriors is dead, and not before Tubbo sobs when he realizes that the man he considered another older brother is gone).

_ “Well I'm not angry _

_ I'm not totally angry _

_ I'm not all that angry anymore”. _


End file.
